tatta hitori no watashi
by Nani-Nadja
Summary: i had to re-post... the setting was messed up. Any way... Chihiro has strong feelings for Haku, They are sent on a mission where they must control their feelings... can they do it? (theme changed)
1. futatabi issho ni naru, they reunite

Tatta hitori no watashi

Summary- 11 long years have passed since the last day Chihiro saw Haku yet her emotions are the same. Haku had given up on trying to break free from Yu-Baba. Suddenly Chihiro is sent on a mission from Yu-Baba when one of Haku's own missions make him get her. What will happen to Chihiro and Haku?

I thank all of you who reviewed my Inuyasha stories. This is my first Spirited Away fic. And depending on what my reviews consist of hopefully it wont be my last. I accept flames and suggestions. Domo arigato, Ja Ne!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chihiro stared intently down at her math book. Collage books covered her floors threatening to block out the silk feeling carpet below,

As she looked down at her notes she scrunched up her nose and looked up at her clock. -It's only 10:15!- Chihiro sighed and put a pencil on the page she was going to leave off before shutting her book. She stretched and pushed the offending math books to the side.

-Oh no! Just look at this mess! Better clean up before it piles any higher.- Chihiro got up and put all text books on the book shelf and organized her pens, pencils and desk.

Chihiro sighed once more before turning to go to her bathroom. Chihiro had lived on her own for a while now. The day she came back from the spirit world, her parents had to find a new home, being the fact that they had been missing for a few months and the house was sold to another family.

She put her hair in a messy bun and lowered herself into the bath. She left for collage at 18. This being the last year she had there. -This world means nothing to me… I haven't had a real friend since I was ten and in the spirit world… I would give up everything I have now just to go back there…- Chihiro looked down at her hands. The freshly applied black nail polish shown under the water.

-Its not that I'm gothic or anything… I just like black nail polish. That and the fact that bright colors annoy me.- She rinsed off and got out of the bath then looking at herself in the mirror.

Her hair was the same brown it always was, although now it reached mid-back. Her eyes took on a charcoal shade and all of her emotions cold be seen through them. For the last decade they seemed devoid of life and feelings. They were always dull… because that's how she felt.

She now reached a height of 5'5. She was full of curves and had long nails. She had a peachy skin complexion with pink lips and rosy cheeks. She hardly spoke but she was very graceful and strong. Her legs long and slender, torso lean and naturally built. Yet for some reason she saw nothing in herself.

-Unhappiness just seems to have a way with me… OH Haku… where are you?-

She took in a deep breath and let it out as she walked out of the bathroom to her room. She put on a white night gown that went mid-thigh and white undergarments.

She walked along the living room of her apartment to her room, and laid down. She looked out of the window and said "Haku… when will you fulfill your promise? I never looked back, but if it means that I will have to break that promise to you I will… just to see you again."  She then fell into an easy sleep… of course thinking of Haku and the rest of the spirits of the bath house.

Haku stared solemnly at the rising moon. time to get to work. Surely Yu-Baba has something for me to do. Haku calmly left his room and walked down the hall to the elevator that would leave him on the floor Yu-Baba resided in.

Just as he reached the first door Yu-Baba's voice was heard. "Ah Haku, I have been waiting for you… Hurry up! I have a mission for you and I am leaving soon."

Haku sneered and thought I had to be the one to want a mission. He then sped off to Yu-Baba's office.

"Yes Yu-Baba?"

"Haku, for this mission you need to bring me a human. A human who is pure and knowledgeable of this world. Do you currently have a human in mind?"

Haku didn't have to think long before coming up with the only human he would ever think of… Chihiro.

"Yes I do, but there is no way for me to get her unless you grant me the power."

"Is this human's name Chihiro by any chance?"

"Yes."

"I see. Well Haku, come here."

Haku stepped closer as Yu-Baba cast a spell on him and sent him on his way.

"Hey Chihiro!"  Chihiro turned around to see her friend Kioku.

"Hey there." It wasn't that they were true friends, Kioku was just some one Chihiro spoke to. Kioku was the only one Chihiro ever told about Haku.

"I've been thinking…" Kioku started as Chihiro thought -Oh there's something new. She only thinks when it's something important or when she wants something to happen.-

"I should find you a boyfriend! You've never had one… and you are 21... that's… well abnormal is what that is."

Chihiro jumped back at that before thinking -WHAT?!- and then repeating her thought aloud.

"What do you mean what?!" Kioku pointed a stubborn finger at Chihiro.

"You need to get over this 'Haku' guy. You are so hung up over him! News flash he's not coming back!"

"Yes I am hung up over him, and I'm not about to change that… and who are you to say he'll never come back? He just might!"

"I'm just trying to help you… but I understand if you don't want it Chihiro. I'm sorry."

"Is there a problem?" Chihiro turned around and poked the guy's chest without thinking.

"NO there is no problem at all! Except the fact that I'll never get over…" Chihiro had looked up at the guy's face and she paled three shades lighter. "Haku…" "Ch…Chihiro?!"

Haku didn't know that one of the girls was Chihiro herself, he just wanted to see if one of them knew her.

Chihiro hesitated before throwing her arms around his neck giving him a hug. He was the only one she ever hugged since her parents. Over the years Haku had gotten taller so she had to stand on her toes in order to hug him properly. Even on her toes he was a little taller than her, when they stood side by side, her head reached a little under his chin. Haku hugged her back asking, "What's the hug for?"

"I didn't hug you when I left that day. I shouldn't have any way. Leaving would've hurt more."

"Oh Chihiro I've missed you!" Haku snuggled his face into her neck as she began to cry.

"Wait! Thi… this is Haku?!"

"Yes this is Haku." Haku and Chihiro stopped hugging as they stood there staring into each others eyes, making sure they were both real.

"Hello…? What are you guy's gonna kiss or somethin?" Haku blushed and looked away as Chihiro blushed and looked down at her feet.

"Haku, Kioku. Kioku, Haku."

"Nice to meet you Kioku." Haku bowed.

"uh…whoa… he bows?! No wonder Chihiro has had the hots for you for all of these years!"

Haku raised an eyebrow. He stood up as he whispered from the side of his mouth, "They don't do that here?" Chihiro whispered from the side of her mouth too, "uh… no" Haku smiled sheepishly and Chihiro knew he was embarrassed so she bowed to him "Its nice to see you after so long Master Haku."

-That's odd… they're perfect for each other!-

"We have class soon, sorry but we should get going." Kioku said with an apologetic look on her face.

"You have to go?" Haku sounded disappointed.

"I-uh I… don't have… um third period class… lets go."

"Ok see you later Chihiro!"

"Ja ne!" 

Chihiro sat on one of the stools to her custom bar with Haku drinking lemonade. He told her of some of his more memorable missions and how much Lin and the rest of the bath house missed her.

"You know, Lin really misses you, even Yu-Baba said you brought good business." Chihiro smiled.

"The bath house is doing great… we've had rooms added for the workers so they could have more room. For the first few days after you left I-uh the bath house was really somber…"

"How long do you have until you have to get back?"

"Until midnight tomorrow."

"Ok lets leave tomorrow night."

"Sounds good."

Chihiro had the sudden urge to use the bathroom so she ran to past her room and into the bathroom screaming "Sorry bathroom!"

Haku laughed and looked down at his tea staring intently down at his reflection. It soon changed to his dragon form while a dark aura surrounded him. As once before, blood dripped down his fangs.

Haku stifled a scream and instead gasped.

---

"Ah, all done. Oh I'll try to sneak up on Haku." Chihiro tip toed across the room and saw that his attention was away from the opening to the bar. She crept over to it and slid behind the bar. She crept over to where he was seated and popped up. He didn't seem to notice because he was still looking down at his cup. "oh jeez…" She put her hand on his face and made him look up.

Haku had just enough time to see a golden aura around Chihiro's hand before he looked up into her eyes. She took one of her hands and ran it through the knotless silkiness that was his hair. She put her hand back on his face only to pull back from getting burned.

"Haku… what ever you are thinking about forget about it."  she said demandingly, making Haku confused.

"What ever you were thinking about made you burn me when I touched you." Haku smiled relief, he was no longer confused.

"Sorry."

Chihiro smiled and closed her eyes leaning towards him, he did the same. When they were mere centimeters away Chihiro leaned forward more as Haku put his hand behind her head. Their lips touched, and Chihiro wanted to put her arms around his neck as she did before so she went to slip off the chair without breaking the kiss, but instead she slipped off the stool and hit the back of her head. "ow…" she grabbed her head in pain. Haku smiled and picked her up and put her on the stool she fell from.

"You ok?"

"Yeah… what's that?" thump, thump, thump.

"What's what?" thump, thump, thump, thump

"You don't hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Shhh… it stopped." All of a sudden an assault was taken to Chihiro's apartment door making a dent that could be seen from the inside.

"What the f-"

"What is that?"

Chihiro ran behind the bar and took out a metal bat.

"Let them come in and see what I do to them."

feisty… Haku thought before running to the door and opening it. "oi, oi, oi!"

"AH!" Chihiro went to go to the door to see what it was but she tripped over a sweater and broke a few glasses including her lemonade glass.

"Chihiro! It's just the three heads… from Yu-Baba."

"Oh… I see…" Chihiro said from behind the bar.

"Why don't you come out?"

"Uh... I will… Haku… can you get me the first aid kit… I think I need it."

"What's wrong?"

"FIRST AID KIT!" Haku jumped and ran towards the bathroom. Chihiro looked around the living room and didn't see Haku so she got up and let the heads in as she ran for the second bathroom.

The three heads followed as she snuck around the bathroom Haku was supposed to be in, but he saw her and ran out.

"What's the problem…? Chihiro!" Chihiro gave a sheepish laugh. Her arms were covered in blood as were her legs and hands.

"Damn!"

"What?"

"I got my blood all over the carpet!"

"SO?! Come into the bathroom before you bleed to death!"

"It's only one cut! It's just bleeding… a lot"

Haku picked Chihiro up bridal style and put her on the bathroom floor. He then closed the door so the heads wouldn't bother her. He cleaned the blood off of her after he put a subduing spell on her to stop her struggling.

"There… that's a big cut Chihiro…"  The cut was a six inch slice on her right thigh.

"Let's take care of that so it won't hurt you." He licked his fore finger and traced the outside of the cut, when he was finished the cut completely closed up and without any scar. He took off the subduing spell and put everything away.

"Thank you Haku… I shouldn't have been so stupid… I just don't like it when people fuss over me."

"Well… you should get used to it… people at the bath house will treat you with honor… especially when you go there as my… and its not that bad… you were hurt I just wanted to help you."

"As your what?"

"What?"

"You said especially when you go there as my, and then you changed the subject… as your what?" Haku cleared his throat, it suddenly went dry to him.

"As… my to be."

"To be…?"

"Wife… fiancé… what ever you guys say here…"

"Haku… really?!" Chihiro sat up and hugged Haku as she did when she first met him. He pushed her away a little so that he could see her face.

"You are ok with that?"

"Yes, yes I am!"

"But we can't do anything until we finish the mission for Yu-Baba."

Chihiro nodded and straddled him, thrusting her lips towards his. He was surprised but deepened the kiss by putting his hand behind her head and the other on her back, pushing her towards him and taking away all of the space between them. His hand moved under her shirt as he touched her stomach he went higher… until the door opened and the three heads toppled all over the bathroom floor.

Haku snatched his hand from beneath her shirt as she jumped off of him. The three heads lined up and raised eye brows to each other.

"We should get ready for bed."

Chihiro walked over to the door as she adjusted her shirt.

"Uh... Where will I sleep?"

"That's what I mean by we should get ready for bed… this way."

Chihiro showed Haku her room. She got clothes to change into and then looked over to Haku.

"If you want I can put your clothes in the wash. You got some blood on you, and I don't think Yu-Baba will be happy if you go there with blood all over you."

"Where should I put it?"

"Well… remember this is where you are going to sleep. Come to the bathroom." Chihiro showed him to the bathroom closest to her room.

"Bathe and then put your clothes on the sink counter. Keep your unders though… I have no male clothes in this house. I'll come in when you're done and wash it. They will be dry and ready for you to wear tomorrow. Your bath is ready... I started it for you. Good night."  Chihiro bowed to him as he bowed to her. She walked out and closed the door behind her.

----

After her bath she opened the couch bed and fell asleep with the heads snuggled up next to her.

----

- At 7:30 a.m. the phone rang and no one bothered to pick it up.

- At 7:36 the phone rang again, this time Haku picked it up, still tired.

"Yes?"

"Hello this is Kioku… who is this?"

"Ha (yawn) ku"

"Well hello Haku, is Chihiro there?"

"Yes, but she is sleeping."

"No wonder she missed school… what where you doing before I called?"

"I was sleeping."

"… Wait… You slept at Chihiro's house?"

"Yes I am."

"A…? What do you mean by that?"

"I mean…" Haku hung up the phone and crept back into the bed. He couldn't fall back to sleep so he got up and walked into the living room. He sat on the couch that faced the foot of Chihiro's bed to watch her sleep. The three heads were surrounding her. One was on her head, the other she had her left arm under and another she had her right arm draped over.

After a few minutes (about 5 or so) she woke up.

" yawn A dream about sake… weird… why would I dream about alcohol? Ouch… my arm is cramped… oh the three heads… wait… I thought that was just another dream… Haku is here… great… I hope I get up before he does…"

"Too late." Haku said resting his face on his chin. Chihiro gasped and pulled the covers up to her chin with her right hand. She slid her left arm from under the head and slipped off the bed taking the covers with her. The head that rested above her rolled down but remained asleep.

"What? You aren't bleeding again are you?"

"No I'm not bleeding…" Chihiro gulped. -oh gods… I forgot to leave his clothes in the room last night when I finished drying them…- Haku sat on the couch only in his under kimono pants. He was shirtless and this seemed to have a strange effect on Chihiro.  Chihiro wrapped the sheet around her when she heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?"

"Kioku… can I come in? Wow… what happened to the door?!"

Chihiro gasped. "Haku… put the heads… some where... Damn… she'll have questions."

After all was said, Chihiro opened the door for Kioku.

"Hey Chi…hiro…what happened here?! The place is a wreck… and why are you in a towel? Why is Haku only in pants? By the way Haku, did I ever tell you I thought you are hot? Rrarr!"

"Kioku… what's up? Why are you here?"

"Why … did I interrupt something?" Kioku quirked an eyebrow giving a wicked grin. Haku himself was scared of this girl.

"Kioku if you don't mind… I have business to attend to… uh- no not that kind… oh you are such a perv OUT!" Kioku gave Chihiro a mischievous grin

"Fine I'll go! See you later Chihiro."

"This is my last day here for a long time… I'm moving."

"Really?! Well… good luck… and uh… call me." Kioku smiled knowing what Chihiro was talking about. When Kioku opened the door Chihiro went to closed it behind her, but she didn't see that Kioku had taken a piece of the sheet and pulled it with her, but she didn't pull it off.

"Ja ne Chihiro."

"Ja ne…" Kioku left. Haku had seated himself back on the couch waiting for them to finish their conversation.

"I'm going to take a shower. I'll go get you your clothes so that you can bathe and change into them, I managed to get the blood out." Chihiro left the door and started to walk over to the kitchen until she felt the sheet drop.

"What?" She saw a piece of it was wedged into the door, she turned to look at Haku who sat on the couch wide eyed. She could see him trying to force his face away from her but he couldn't. He just stared with his mouth partly open. All she was wearing was underwear and a see through white top so her whole torso and above was there for him to see. He gulped a few times as Chihiro just stood there. She finally gained some sense and turned away to get him his clothes. She got it and practically threw them on his lap before running to her room to get more clothes for her bath.

That's the first chapter… I hope you all liked… and if you did… please review!

Ja ne- see you later

Domo arigato for reading…

Nani-Nadja


	2. saru, depart

Thank you for those of you who have read but not reviewed… if any one has read and not reviewed… I don't care. If no one likes this story fine… I'll just finish it here save it and then take it off… if not I'll just continue to write this story for myself.

blah blah blah   Haku's thoughts

-Blah blah blah-    Chihiro's thoughts

-blah blah blah- some one else's thoughts

( only cause the damn stars wont show)

Chihiro ran into her room, violently closing the door behind her. –Oh god… oh god… that was so embarrassing. Chihiro no more goofing around. Haku is a grown man… 23 I think… I don't know how spirits age. But… Chihiro… you saw the way he looked at you… Ack! Why am I speaking to myself in third person?! A bath should cure this…-

Chihiro grabbed her clothes and snuck off to the bathroom. She had started the bath water running and walked over to the edge of the tub. When it was done she got in and slipped on the soap.

In the hallway Haku heard the sound of feet slipping on porcelain.

(A/N: You know how if you put your fore finger on your teeth and you rub it back and forth…? Yeah well that sound only… this was only once and it sounded like a slipping noise… go slip in a bathroom tub if you still don't get the sound effects… I suggest you tape a pillow to your ass as well… falling in a tub hurts like !&#)  After that he heard the sound of water going over the edge of the tub and some one falling… bringing the shelf above down along with all of it's contents and a series of loud swear words.

Haku knocked lightly and the door opened a little. He closed his eyes and stepped in the bathroom and turned his back to her.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah…" she mumbled ow a short while after words.

"Are you covered?"

"You could say that."

Haku turned around to see soap, shampoo, conditioners, lotion, body oils and stuff to scrub your body with all over the floor and in the bath tub. During her fall Chihiro grabbed the shower curtain and it rested on her head and rest of her body… but it was the see through type.

"Gods I am such a klutz!"

"Yes you are… but that's ok… lets get you out and this cleaned up… we have to get going soon."

Haku couldn't find Chihiro's towel so he walked over to her and put the towel out in front of him with outstretched arms. Chihiro got up and kicked every thing off of her as she wrapped herself in the towel.

"Why don't you take a quick shower while I clear this up? I'll shower in here and we can get going."

Chihiro nodded and left.

I see more and more of that girl everyday…  

That day at 4:30, Haku and Chihiro where on their way to the entrance that separated the spirit world from the human world. Chihiro carried the heads half of the way while Haku carried them the other half.

When they reached the tunnel, Chihiro couldn't contain herself. She ran through it and ran past the benches. She ran over the hill and rolled down the rest, she was alive again.

Haku ran over to Chihiro, he long since left the heads to fend for themselves at the tunnel. He saw her rolling down the hill and sighing happily. He ran down and laid next to her.

"We're here earlier than expected. We can hang out for a little bit here and then head off to the bath house. Yu-Baba should still be out on one of her scans of the area."

"I would love to stay here for a little while longer."

Haku smiled and laid on his side plucking grass while Chihiro ran around in circles until she got dizzy and fell. She crawled over to him and took the longest blade of grass from his hands. She put it between her thumbs and blew it into Haku's ear. It made a loud screechy whistling noise and it made Haku jerk away and cover his ears.

"What was that for?!"

"… Pay back."

"Pay back for what?!"

"You not coming to see me for over a decade, Mr. I'm sure we will."

"What?"

"That promise you made to me when I was still young. You promised me we would see each other again some day soon. Well if a decade is soon I wonder what a later is." Chihiro lay down in the grass looking up at the passing clouds.

"Chihiro… I'm sorry. Yu-Baba wasn't really easy to talk to during the first few years." Chihiro nodded.

"I know… I was just kidding."

"What does that black stuff on your nail signify?"

"Nothing… I was just waiting for you and I guess I got depressed."

"I see."

"I never dated… never had a boyfriend… you were my first kiss. And um… err-"

"And, um, err what?"

"You where the first one to ever… touch me… like (throat being cleared from shyness) that…"

Haku smiled.

"Hey Chihiro… sit up for a second…" Chihiro sat Indian style while Haku sat in front of her.

"Why?"

Haku took her hands and put her right palm in his left her left in his right palm. He then stretched their arms out to either side and moved closer to her.

"This might be the last time in a while that we get to spend time like this together. I as Yu-Baba's… well not exactly henchman… you know what I mean… I have to treat you just as I treat others… she didn't put a slug in me, but she still has magic. I pretend it's still there… but when she leaves everything is normal again. We leave for our mission tomorrow."

Chihiro raised her eyebrow but dismissed the last part. –We have to leave so soon? - Haku put their hand between them and put Chihiro's hands on his chest, flat palmed as he put his hands over hers. He leaned in and kissed her passionately. As if Chihiro thought they would never be able to kiss again, she held on to it. The kiss deepened and Haku replaced his hands under her shirt, she putting her hands under his shirt. He massaged each of her breasts with one hand each as she moaned in the kiss. Suddenly he abruptly stopped, sliding his hands down to her waist as he suddenly broke the kiss.

"Haku…?"

"Yu-Baba… hurry lets go, I didn't know we stayed for so long… hurry before she see us like this." Chihiro slid her hands from under his shirt as he replaced the belt that kept his shirt at place. (A/N: Chihiro secretly took it off… other wise she couldn't have stuck her hands up his shirt… to his finely toned skin and… (Nani fantasizes as the story continues))

Haku changed into his dragon form and Chihiro climbed on. He took her to the tower where Yu-Baba flew in and flew out from. He landed inside and changed back as he grabbed Chihiro's hand and stood straight next to the opening of the balcony. Chihiro stood next to him and as if on cue, the three heads and the bird came and stood or… yeah stood opposite to Haku and Chihiro, creating a sort of pathway for Yu-Baba. A few minutes later, Yu-Baba showed up and pulled the black blanket off of her.

"Haku… Chihiro! I would like to see you two in my office… now." Yu-Baba had taken a softer tone of voice and sounded almost like a grandmother would. She walked in front of Haku and Chihiro and stepped into her office. She conjured a seat for two as she sat at her own chair opposite. Haku sat and patted the empty space next to him as Chihiro snapped out of her daze and sat down.

"I'm almost certain that Haku has taken the liberty in telling you the mission. Am I right?"

"Yes Granny." Chihiro liked calling Yu-Baba granny.

"I see… and I am almost positive you and Haku have gotten closer than you two are right now." Haku's face seemed to stay emotionless, but Chihiro noticed a slight hint of a blush as she herself blushed madly.

"I take that as a yes… Haku… do me a favor and check on my baby…"

"I will."

Haku got up and gave Chihiro one last look before he left.

"Now… Chihiro… if you don't mind I would like to ask you a few personal questions… before Haku gets back."


	3. shinjitsu, truth

"Go ahead! You can ask me anything."

"Ok… give me a second… I want to make sure Haku stays busy for some time." Yu-Baba snapped her fingers and the door to the baby room slammed shut. Baby screamed, signaling it was time for him to be fed, changed, played with, and put to bed.

"Now that we have all of this time on our hands, Chihiro I would like to ask you… where are your parents? They are not in the spirit world… I know that for sure."

"Yes… you're right they aren't here. I live alone now. I am 21 and I was finishing medical school. I don't understand why but medical math is even more complicated than regular math… so I had to retake it this year." Yu-Baba gave Chihiro a look that said 'I didn't ask you all of that but ok… that question was going to come up sooner or later.'

"Are you currently pure?" Chihiro gave Yu-Baba a confused look.

"Have you been mated yet?" Chihiro jumped.

"Oh gods no I haven't!"

"Good… I want to make sure of this… do you want to STAY in the spirit world?"

"As in forever?" Yu-Baba nodded.

"I would love to! The human world means nothing to me."

"Wonderful… now what creature would you like to be?"

"Most definitely not a pig!"

"No, no, no child. What kind of mystical creature would you like to be?"

"… a…uh… I don't know."

"Would you rather live above, below or on ground?"

"All three…?"

"Pick one…"

"Above. And on ground of course."

"Granted."

"Now… for the creature… can I be a dragon?! Like Haku?!"

"Granted. Now what powers would you rather? Fire, water, wind or earth?"

"Well… I wouldn't want to be fire… Haku would be able to put me out. Earth is a no, no. Water… I don't want to be a copy cat… so I'm left with wind."

"Are you sure you want to be wind? It is very powerful."

"I think I can handle it."

"Ok… now tell me… do you love Haku?"

"Very much so."

"Do you love any one else? Do you trust him with your life?"

"No I do not love any one else… and what is my life if it is not with him? Trust is an understatement."

Yu-Baba smiled.

"Zeniba! Come out now."

From the shadows came Zeniba. She and Yu-Baba looked the same, but Chihiro could tell the difference.

"Granny!"

"Oh Chihiro! How are you?!"

"Guess what Zeniba…"  
"What?"

"I can't tell you… Chihiro… go help Haku." Chihiro looked disappointed but she nodded and left.

The baby's room was as messy as ever. Haku was floating in the air.

"Hey Haku!"

"Chihiro… watch out. Baby and I are playing tag… trust me you don't want to get tagged by him."

Chihiro took a cautious look around her. From the pillows she could see eyes.

-What… oh my god… Chihiro, do NOT make any sudden moves…- the pillows started to move and Chihiro couldn't help herself.

"Look! Yu-Baba!" Chihiro pointed to her far left and baby screamed.

"Where?!" Chihiro ran to the huge bed and jumped behind the pillows, they where huge and easily covered her. Chihiro looked around and gave herself a look that she thought she was the dumbest person alive and that her next thought was the most obvious thing… -Oi Haku… if I don't want to be tagged by Baby… and obviously you don't want to be tagged by him… WHY THE HELL ARE YOU PLAYING THIS GAME?!-

"Well you don't have to bite my head off! Baby wanted to play and I couldn't say no… he gave me the face." Haku said out of no where.

"What?!" Chihiro was confused… she thought she was thinking to herself, and not thinking out loud.

"What do you mean what?"

"No, no, no. It was what you said before that. I was thinking. I never said that out loud!"  
"You didn't?"

"No! AHHH!" Baby found Chihiro and pulled her leg. The pillows where scattered as he dragged her to his favorite pile of pillows. –oh no-

"Not in front of the baby Chihiro!"

"What?! I didn't say ANYTHING!"

"You didn't?"

 Chihiro's body disappeared inside of the pillows as baby pulled her in. –Damn… not this again! I already almost had my arm broken by him once before!-

"Baby… can you please let me go?! I don't have the energy for this!" –wait… don't have the energy…? Oh no! cakes and pie!- Sure enough there went that uncomfortable feeling. Chihiro kicked the pillows aside and managed to get out of baby's grasp.

"Haku! Why are you just sitting there?!"

"Freeze tag Chihiro… freeze tag." –oh sure that's a smart game to play in the spirit world where almost everything is literal.-

"Again Chihiro… not my idea."

"I… didn't say anything!"

"Then is it your thoughts I can hear?"

"I don't know… what number am I thinking?" -99.01234-

"Uh… 99.123-"

"Stop it! Leave my thoughts alone!"

"Can you hear my thoughts?" 'I wonder… what's going on.'

"Yeah so do I… let me guess you where thinking that?"

"Yes… now hurry tag me… baby is coming!"

Chihiro ran and tagged him, he then flew to the door.

"Oh no… it's locked!" Chihiro began to knock on the door frantically.

"Yu-Baba! Yu-Baba! Granny! ZENIBA!"

Haku and Chihiro began to push the door with their shoulders, baby was crawling to them, shaking the room. Every now and then Haku and Chihiro would fly up into the air a little from the force of baby's advance. Chihiro looked with fright at the incoming baby. "YU-BABA!!" Suddenly the door flew open and Baby made them fly into the air again, so they both flew into the air and fell through the door, both of them falling on their stomach's but Haku over Chihiro.

"What was that all about?" Chihiro asked.

"Nothing… just that baby has reached puberty."

"WHAT?! But he's still… a baby"

"A baby SPIRIT… not really a baby any more."

Chihiro stared at Haku for a second. She just felt the urge to kiss him with the sudden knowledge he contained. It seemed like such a turn on. Then Chihiro remembered. –Ah damn… I can ask Yu-Baba about it.-

"About what?" Chihiro decided to tell him… but not out loud. –See Haku… Baby isn't the only one who has been going through puberty lately. Lets just say baby… is something I can have.- Haku stared at her shocked. He blushed and looked away.

"Um Yu-Baba… Zeniba… Chihiro and you need to speak. Chihiro I will be in my room when you are done speaking." 'Meaning when you are done, come see me.'  Chihiro nodded as Haku turned and left. 'What made her tell me?' –Let's just say… I thought I'd rather tell you the truth.-

"Zeniba, Yu-Baba… since I have to go on the mission tomorrow… do you think you can get rid of my… period… at least until I get back?"

"Of course… but you will not get it this month… and everything will come earlier." Zeniba started.

"Yes… everything will come same as always next month." Yu-Baba finished.

"Sounds fine to me." Yu-Baba moved her hands in a looped fashion and Chihiro felt better and more energized.

"thanks-"

"But… this means in a few days you will be fertile… beware now that you and Haku have become closer."

"Thanks Yu-Baba


	4. daidokoro, kitchen

Special thanks to FUFA! Thanks sooo much for reviewing.  
  
Now for those of you who read this story I've come up with something! -blah blah blah- (Chihiro thoughts) --blah blah blah-- (Haku thoughts)... kay? ok  
  
On with the story... and if you have any questions relating to the story you can either review me... or e-mail me... although reviewing sound better. ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
When Yu-Baba finished with the spell, Chihiro left to go find Haku's room. -So Haku... just how do I get to your room any way?- --Go out of Yu-Baba's office and stand in front of the door... contact me when you are there.-- Chihiro walked through the many doors and stood by them. -Yah... so now what?- --Go to your right and you'll see a door, go through it.-- -o...k- Chihiro walked to her left and didn't see a door. -Oh right... duh that's my left... what the hell...- She walked to her right and saw a beautifully decorated door. It had two four feet tall vases with mini bamboo trees in them. She opened the door to see a lantern that filled the whole room with light. The room held three doors, one in front of her, one to her left, and another to her right.  
  
-uh... now what?- --I am in the room to your left. The room in front of you is the kitchen, and as for the room to your right, that is the bathroom.-- -I see... so of course you know the room I am going to visit first.- In his room Haku nodded his head and smiled a little, knowing himself that his room was the first room she would visit. -Now... the kitchen is in front of me...- Chihiro walked calmly to the kitchen and saw a small table in the middle of the huge room. Fancy pillows surrounded it. To her left was what she was looking for, the refrigerator. She took from it green grapes, water and cherries. She left the kitchen and walked into Haku's room to find him in the middle of a sweat drop and a disbelieving look on his face.  
  
"Look, you will usually be my first choice, but I am hungry and I can not and will not deny myself the wonderful taste of grapes." (A/N: I... love... GRAPES!!!!!!) Haku nodded once and got rid of his sweat drop, sitting cross legged on his futon. "You're going to eat in my room?" He raised his eyebrow. "Don't sweat it! I wont spill anything. And what is water going to do to anything? I forgot you don't eat rooms here. I'm used to my careless ways at home... I'll get used to it. Just not now." she added as an after thought. Haku shook his head. "You want grapes?!" Chihiro took the basket of grapes and ran over to him, holding it in front of his face. He backed up a little as she swung a cherry over the grapes. "How's bout a cherry?" Chihiro was just messing with him, but of course he didn't know that.  
  
She laughed and ate the whole basket of grapes and cherries, gulping down the water, which was unnecessary, for the grapes were juicy.  
  
"So...!" Haku looked up from his recent staring spot... the floor. "What do we do now?" "What do you mean?" "Well you told me to come to your room when I was finished with my talk with Yu-Baba." Haku nodded and let out a breath. "You are to stay here for the night. We leave early, so sleep well. I expect you to be awake when I come for you. Good night." Haku got up and proceeded to another door Chihiro had not seen before. "Wait!" "What?" "Uh... why don't you stay here?" "Through there is another room. I wont be far if something is to come up." Chihiro nodded. "I need clothes..." Haku pointed to the side table. "In there you will find clothes that fit you." Haku left through the door and Chihiro ran to the dresser. Inside she found a black night gown. It was sleeveless and snug on the upper body. It went down to her knees and was loose from the waist down. -Cool. It matches with my nail polish.- --What does?-- Chihiro jumped at the sudden noise. -oh shit... don't do that. Nothing just this dress... goodnight- --night.--  
  
Chihiro slipped into the bed with a red quilt and sheet, while the pillows and slip cover were a bluish gray. In the middle of the morning, Chihiro woke up. -Haku?- Chihiro didn't hear any response so she figured he was asleep. She walked over to the door and opened it. At the far end of the room Haku was asleep on a futon. His sheets were dark green as was his quilt. His pillows were a light tinted blue. He looked so peaceful so she didn't want to disturb him.  
  
"Hmmm... the night was cold, but gods its hot now! And I am wearing black... good going Chihiro. In a game of duck-duck-goose you are most definitely, a none of the above." Chihiro slipped the black dress off and slipped into the bed. "That was probably the reason why I woke up. I'll wake up in a few."  
  
Chihiro fell back to sleep and awoke two hours later. "I am so not used to sleeping with almost nothing on." She yawned and stretched. She then cracked her neck, back, and shoulder blades.  
  
"Good morning!" Chihiro smiled as she saw Haku leaning against the wall, holding rice balls and sushi. "Its more around the afternoon, but good morning none the less." Haku put the food on a side table and walked over to her side of the bed. She scooted over and he sat down on the edge.  
  
"We have a few hours before we are to leave. We're leaving at night so that we can arrive there during morning. It will make it easier for us to travel through the thick forests if it is morning rather than night." "I understand. (hiccup)" Haku raised his eyebrows. "Are you ok?" "Yeah its just the hiccups." "Can they be cured?" "Most definitely." "How?" "Well you see there are (hiccup) many different ways. I can hold my breath, pull my (hiccup) tongue, drink hot tea o, (hiccup) or drink water." "Lets try the tea first. I made some, I'll just bring it here." "Sounds good." Chihiro was under the blankets the whole time, when he left she looked around for where she tossed her dress. -oh forget it. It's way too hot to put that on now. I'll just keep it off.- --What? Forget what?-- -Nothing, are you coming back anytime soon?- --Coming--  
  
Chihiro ran to the bed hiccupping as she went and covered herself up. She found a once in a lifetime comfortable spot and wasn't about to move.  
  
"Tea's here. I brought a table so we can eat in here." -Can't move... will not move. Too...- --Too what?-- "Too comfortable." Haku got up and brought the bed table and placed the food and beverages on it. He walked over to her side and placed it on the bed, careful not to move her. He started getting concerned, because since he was a spirit, he never experienced the hiccups.  
  
"Are you sure your ok?" "Yup! I'm fine!" They sat and drank the tea. When she was finished she continued to hiccup, even through the breakfast he made.  
  
"What now?" They had finished eating. "Well, I could try to hold my breath." (A/N: by the way that really does work. I just got the hiccups as I was writing this chapter which made me write this in, and so I held my breath and whoop! Like that it was gone! Awesome.)  
  
Haku put the tray on the floor and laid down next to Chihiro.  
  
"I have a better way of you getting rid of those hiccups rather than just holding your breath." "Really? What do you have in mind?" Chihiro was clueless and was really curious. "Like this..." Haku leaned over her and put his left arm on her right side, under her arm for balance. He didn't completely go over her, just his torso. He leaned in and kissed her passionately, also more aggressively than he usually did.  
  
He then took his leg and straddled her, still not breaking the kiss. Every now and then she would moan and say his name. Forgetting completely about the comfortable spot and the fact that she was nearly bare, Chihiro pushed the blankets from her as she quickly broke the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him down forcefully. He was surprised but obeyed her plea and put his hands on her hips. She pulled him closer and wrapped her legs around his waist. He couldn't help himself but to press himself fully on her, allowing her to feel his completely hardened self against her inner thighs. He trailed kisses down her neck, both of them feeling as much of each other as they could.  
  
"Ahem." Chihiro gasped and automatically stopped, pushing Haku off of her. She covered herself with the sheets and looked down at her lap. Haku just sat there, with his pants unbuckled, but in place, and his once excited member losing it's will to stay hyper.  
  
Yu-Baba and Zeniba stood in the hallway shocked, but none the less embarrassed for walking in on them. Even with that matter they had business to attend to.  
  
"You two must get ready. You are to leave soon, so take a cold bath, what ever. But be ready in about an hour and thirty minutes or so." Zeniba spoke before turning and leaving the room. "Chihiro, be careful. Remember what we spoke about earlier. If you don't want to bear that burden, do be careful." Chihiro stood looking into her lap the whole time. She was embarrassed beyond anything imaginable and ashamed for being found in such a way, doing what she was... what they were.  
  
Yu-Baba turned and left as well. Haku stared wide eyed and mouth partly open, still shocked at what happened. --Damn.-- Suddenly Chihiro buried her face into her pillow and cried. -I am such a cry baby... What's the matter with me?- Haku sat up and crawled over to her. He put his arms around her shoulder and tried to speak to her.  
  
"Chihiro, you are not a cry baby. Look they found us that way and they now know. It's ok, they understand, you must too. And I am sorry. If I hadn't kissed you that time, nothing would've happened. Chihiro...?" Chihiro stopped crying but she still had her head in the blankets. Haku picked her up and laid her head against his bare chest. "We should get ready." Chihiro said as she kissed him on the lips and grabbed the dress she found. She didn't put it on, she put it to the side and found Haku's shirt on the chair. "I'm going to borrow this for now." She slipped it on and pulled her hair from under it. The first layer was fairly thin so it was a bit see through. She didn't wear the other layer because it was too hot, and it was only temporary.  
  
Haku had to turn away, even when he did he still saw her. He had to stop thinking about her, or else he would heat up again, and after the first time, he really didn't want to get found again. 


	5. Sakeru, Keep Away

Nutcase- as for the chapter 'Shinjitsu, Truth', you'll see what that chapter was about later, as for the fluffy limey stuff… sorry bout that, but yah, the rating might change if it is PG-13 to R… but if it is R then… uh… that's why its R… Well call me will yah? I never know when to call you.

Fufa- lol, thank you for your reviews. I'll make sure to update as much as I can, but one thing is for sure… I cant go a week without writing, so you'll never have to wait a month for my updates… well on this story any way…as for my other ones… I'm waiting for more reviews… (I went off topic… shoot) Oh well… thank yas for reviewing!!

And no I do not own Talim from soul calibur… nor her moves… I will one day! And that is when I marry Sesshomaru! (a.k.a. never)

"Haku I've been meaning to ask you, how old are you? And how exactly do spirits age?"

"I'll tell you when we are finished bathing. I'll call for Lin to come up and help you get ready."

Chihiro bowed and left to the bathroom.

Haku left to Yu-Baba's office to ask her to summon Lin and save him the trouble. Yu-Baba how ever was attending to baby and it was Zeniba he spoke to. After she summoned Lin to Haku's room, she sat him down to give him a few words of advice before he did something both he and Chihiro would live to regret.

"Haku, if she does not stay pure we cannot derive Chihiro's mortal side, which would make her immortal. So if you wish to spend all of eternity with her, I say this as kindly as possible… hands off."

"Can we at least kiss?"

"As long as her purity still remains when she returns, there is nothing to worry about. "

Haku still looked troubled.

"What's wrong Haku?"

"Will she still be the same after the process is through?"

"Yes… although she will have powers and will live longer. Yu-Baba asked her a few questions to see what Chihiro had on her mind when it came to her new forms… she will chose wisely according to the answers she gave."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see soon enough… just remember hands off."

Haku nodded and left.

Chihiro finished her shower and went into the room she slept in that night. On the chair she found a black work out fit. (Like the one she wore when she was younger, the orange one, only in black.) She put on black under garments and put on the black out fit. The slits were white and her sneakers were black.

Soon Lin walked in to help Chihiro finish getting ready. Chihiro brought some makeup which included black mascara, black eyeliner and not to mention… black lipstick. (wahoo my kinda wardrobe… cept I wouldn't wear the make up part… maybe the eye-liner… naw… I don't need make up… J ) Chihiro tied up her sleeves and made sure she had food packed.

"Your leaving already, aw, makes me kinda sad."

"Why Lin?"

"Because I miss the days when you would help me out with the baths."

"When I come back I plan to do that again."

"You cant though… when you come back you'll be in a higher ranking. Especially when your with Haku."

"I want to work with you guys though. If I don't I'll be unhappy, and that's something Haku wont stand for. By the way… is there some one here for you in the bathhouse?"

"With all of these frogs… no. But there is one guy who is cute… and he isn't a frog that much I can tell you."

"Would you like to take the train with him one day?"

"No. I would much rather stay with you. What's the point of leaving when there isn't anything out there for me? Why should I leave behind something I've known for so long for a temporary happiness? The bathhouse is my home, and you are like the little sister I've never had. I actually like looking after you, but now you're the one looking after yourself, and Haku is there to help you. Just be careful… I would like to see you come back. When you do return, I'll know and I'll wait by the stone stairs that lead to the small boat I steered for you all those years ago. Be safe."

Chihiro hugged Lin and fixed her bed as Lin packed everything away.

At about five o'clock, Chihiro went to Yu-Baba's tower and waited for Haku, who showed up already in dragon from. She sat atop him as she bade farewell to Yu-Baba, Zeniba and Boh.

Haku took off into the sky that was full of oranges and blues. It was spring so the sun would say out longer and come up earlier. She reached up and touched the cloud, surprised to feel nothing but dampness. She snuggled her face into his mane, feeling how soft it was. In dragon form he smelled of the damp rainforest, she wondered how he smelled in human form, she never really noticed.

She ran her fingers through his mane and massaged the base of his horns. She heard him breathe out heavily and groan as if she was bothering his concentration.

"Sorry…"

They continued to fly in silence, which was unbearable for Chihiro, so she fell asleep. She wasn't concerned about falling, since she believed Haku would always catch her… and he always would.

They flew through the night and as Chihiro awoke in the morning, they were descending into a forest.

" (Yawn) mornin' "

Haku touched down and stayed transformed. He showed no sign of wanting Chihiro to get off so she stood on him as he walked them deeper into the forest. After about an hour, they arrived at a haunted looking mansion.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait… I have to go in there… alone… that is so not fair. But I don't believe in ghosts, huge nasty spiders nor skeletons… so I have nothing to worry about."

Haku continued to walk to the gate. Chihiro wanted to see the top of the huge house so she laid back on him and put her hands behind her head, to see a clear view.

For what she could see it was a seven story house… mansion. Haku bumped her to get off and she accidentally slipped off, stopping her face from hitting the mud with her hands. Since she rolled up her sleeves, only her fore arms and knees got muddy. Haku retransformed and helped her up, looking around him he could tell that this mission was going to take some time, even if not for him but for Chihiro.

"Alrighty then, I should get goin'. See yah later." -If I can ever see a later, but the looks of this place… oooh (shudder) I don't want to think about it… so I wont, I wont think at all!-

--Go ahead you can do it Chihiro don't doubt yourself… do that and your dead.--

"Oh yeah sure he's being sensitive… chyeah right." Chihiro mumbled.

Chihiro walked into the front double doors and felt her spine shiver. The whole front hall was dark, at the far end she could see stairs, and only one torch was seen throughout the whole room. She ran over to it and felt around.

-Hmm… what's this? Could be like a secret room or something.- Chihiro took a hold of the 'lever' and pulled it.

-It feels weird… what the hell? It broke… what is this?- Chihiro took the torch and shown it on the object on the wall.

From the outside Haku could hear Chihiro scream. --Chihiro are you ok?!--

-Oh gods! it's a skeleton! It's nasty and vulgar and ugh! Oh hell… it's moving! Or is that the wind?- She added as an after thought.

Sure enough the skeleton was moving. It grabbed Chihiro by her throat and held her above the ground. She tightly held his bony arm and attempted to rip it off. She heard a small snap. She looked at her hand and saw that her thumb nail broke.

-gasp- "You bastard…" She said still choking.

--Chihiro…--

Chihiro grabbed the sword from the skeleton's hilt and chopped off his arm, then chopped off his head.

-Hehe hey I'm a cherry!-

--Your laughing?!--

Chihiro heard the sound of metal hitting and dragging on marble floor. She knew there where more skeletons coming and she was ready.

-Come and get me you little nasty dead things, you'll be ashes one day any way. I'm just not fit enough to run around until you do.- "So lets get this over with."

Chihiro was ready to beat some butt until she saw ten skeletons packing old age armor and swords, flesh no where to be found unless in scraps at their knees and arms. She saw one especially nasty looking one, he was huge and had a Viking looking helmet on. He was coming first, and fast too.

Chihiro stood up straight and bowed to them before turning around and running beating her head with her arms. "Oh gods oh gods I'm gonna die I'm gonna die."

She wound up trapped at the window, she missed the stairs, right now to scared to climb up them in case more of the soldiers where up there, waiting for her.

-I don't have any weapons I don't have anything to fight with…-

--Chihiro are you ok?! I'm coming!--

-No you come and I'll kill myself! And I'll promise you that if I don't, they'll get to me before you reach the doors.-

--I'm right behind you…--

Chihiro turned around and saw Haku on the outside. She smiled and waved at him.

"Chihiro! Behind you!"

"huh? AHH!"

The big boned (literally) skeleton was running with his sword out in front of him like a lance. "5, 4, 3, 2, 1... TRIP!" Chihiro moved to the side and pulled a chain. The skeleton dropped his sword and flew through the window, Haku kicked his head off and began playing knack sac with it.

Chihiro kept ducking and yanking off their arms or kicking their legs out from under them. One almost got her but another skeleton's head flew threw the window and took of its head on the collision.

She turned around and lipped a thank you to Haku before she ran off to the stairs. When she got to the middle of the stairs she realized a few windows were open, giving the second floor a light source.


	6. kyofu, fear

After defeating all of the skeletons, Chihiro was feeling over confident. She had two swords and marched her way up the stairs.

"I'll getcha, I'll get all of yah!"

--Chihiro? Are you ok?--

-I am fine! I must continue until the end! Wow... I really watch too many cartoons. Ah... what I wouldn't give to watch Azumanga Daioh right about now.-

--Azumanga Daioh?—

-Ewe-yuck! What the hell is this?-

--What? What do you see?—

-Uh... nasty goo... It's all slimy... and it just dripped... like from the ceiling or something... gods that's nasty.-

--You have more problems than that, continue on.—

Chihiro continued to march up the stairs, a new feeling of unease coming over her, but when in times of sorrow, fright and death... what do you do? Smile... smile and be as sarcastic as ever because that is the best way to go!

-Hakuyouknowthatgoo thatiwasbeeingsouneasy aboutandgettingallgrossed outandall thatgoodstuff? - (a/n: translation... Haku you know that goo that I was being so uneasy about, getting all grossed out and all that good stuff?)

--Yeah...?—

-Well also you know those more important matters... the problems I must press on to?-

--Yes?—

-Well the funny thing sheepish chuckle is that there is this like 500 pound spider lurking above me... drooling gallons and it is just starin at me... what would you do in a situation like this?-

--Stay calm, and don't move until you know its intentions.—

-Ok, I am calm... I know its intentions are to eat me... and my soul, and my instinct is telling me to do exactly what I am about to do...-

--Chihiro no! Don't do anything stu- --

Outside there goes that horrible high pitched scream, its kinda funny how the birds are always in a tree and almost always find a way to shit pellets before flying away desperately clinging to their lives...

--pid...--

"GET AWAY FROM ME!!!!! MOM DAD! I COULD REALLY USE A CAR RIGHT ABOUT NOW... hell I wonder if pant they would've given me a pant car if I was in this situation pant back at home!" Chihiro said running up the rest of the stairs and through the floor. The knives in the sheaths she stole from the skeletons were getting in her way so she took off the sheath from her belt and held the sheaths with the swords instead.

The spider was running after her and mercilessly pounding holes into the floor on his way. Chihiro ran blindly into a web and couldn't get out. "Hey this is reminding me of lord of the rings... damn, where is Sam when you need him? Okay time to get serious! I really don't want to die... so I will act with my sane side, and think before I act. How in seven hells did Frodo do this again?!"

Chihiro kicked and tired to cut the web with her sword. One got stuck above her head and the other one flew off somewhere when she accidentally let it slip... her hands were sweaty could you blame her? "Oh so that's how he did it."

Chihiro tried her best to turn around; when she did she saw the spider's many eyes not even a foot away from her. "Damn you are u-gul-y."

He inched his was closer and she could see his mini pincers snapping. "Please don't eat me, please don't eat me." Chihiro grabbed the sword from the hilt above her and stuck the spider in the mouth. She threw the hilt at the window, allowing more light to shine through, down below the sheath hit Haku on the head.

--Chihiro are you ok?—

-Why dontcha come see for yourself?-

The new sunlight irritated the black spider. He jumped back and Chihiro could see a red marking on his belly. "Ok so you are a black widow... ah you're a girl... I knew those damn videos where for something!" Haku flew up and looked through the window and saw the spider molting. It came out from its black shell into a white one.

Chihiro looked disgusted at the horrible looking creature and threw up. "What are you? Michael Jackson?! Please don't eat me please don't eat me!" The spider came back at her; a tongue licked her neck as she was getting ready to bite.

Chihiro got her arm untangled and reached for the sword. She stabbed the spider in its head and heard a shrill scream as it tried to kill her. Chihiro chopped off the offending arm and saw the spider fall backwards and twitch. She threw up again. "Michael Jackson aright! Although I really don't think he raped those kids..."

"Chihiro... I can't help you escape... but get your arms and legs free first, then swing yourself forward to get out."

"Like yoga?" Chihiro said struggling.

"Yes, like yoga."

"Yoga is evil and almost broke my back!" She then began to sign the song from shrek when they introduced Fiona.

Chihiro got free and walked over to Haku. "I'll be out soon. I would kiss you right now... but I just threw up like two times... so see ya later."

Haku smiled and thought of where all of her maturity went. Ever since they got to this place she seemed childish, sarcastic, klutzy and innocent.

Chihiro got the two swords and walked around the huge spider web. "Had I seen this before, I sure as hell wouldn't have gotten stuck in that fun string crap."

Chihiro ran to the stairs and made it safely. She ran up it and looked around; the coast was clear so she made it to the third floor stairs with out any disturbance. The same happened for the fourth floor, it was all quiet.

"Hmmm... this seems to be the quiet before the storm. I wonder what's going on... I couldn't have killed them all already."

Chihiro got to the fifth floor and realized the tile was different. "What's with the tile, its all weird. Who would mix brown tiles with blue? I certainly won't, but the ground seems weird... as if this is a trap... like Indiana Jones..."

Chihiro found a shield and threw in on the brown tile, nothing happened. She threw a heavier object on the tile and still nothing happened, so she tried the blue one. When the mallet hit the blue tile, darts shot from all around the room to the mallet, soon it was covered in darts. That was what happened with the light blue, she threw another mallet onto the dark blue and she could see black darts hitting the mallet. From the darts a purple substance flowed, as if it were poison.

Chihiro walked onto the brown tile testing it. When nothing happened she continued onto the floor. Soon she was in the middle of the room. From the shadows on the other side, she could see moving forms, swords and a bird flying over head.

Chihiro stood her ground and picked up five black darts. She didn't aim at anything in particular but every time she hit a skeleton right on a bone, when it contacted the bone, the skeleton would turn purple and turn to ash. "Told ya you would turn to ash one day! Ha-ha!" She laughed evilly as she continued to throw darts. When she ran out of darts she unsheathed her sword and stood her ground. They came after her in a furry and all she did was stand still. When they came close enough for contact with her sword she yelled, "You're going to pay for breaking my nail! Suffer the wrath of the wind! YAAAH!!!" Within moments they were all perished and she was still finishing her battle cry.

"Aaa...hhh." From some where deep in her mind a voice rang out "Talim wins!" a male narrator announced. "You did your best... I respect that." A female voice said.

"Hahaha... why am I thinking about soul caliber right now? Oh oh I get to be Talim now! Wahoo this is getting some where."

--Chihiro are you ok?—

-I'm fine why do you ask?-

--Your personality seemed to change ever since you came here... it's as if you are like thirteen or something.—

-Hey what do you have against thirteen year olds? Being thirteen rocked! I had lots of friends, but I was a complete kid, and I was scared of the smallest things.-

Haku looked up to the sky; it was getting late, so he sat down by the root of the tree.

--What floor are you on?—

-Don't know, I lost count. I'll stick my head out of the window and you tell me what floor I'm on kay?-

Chihiro looked down and saw Haku at the foot of a tree. Haku counted the floors only to see she was now on the fifth. He also saw that when he looked at Chihiro, he sensed a disruption in her soul. He saw a faint hint of it, but it was as if the longer she stood in there the younger her spirit became, although her appearance stood the same.

Chihiro danced off to the sixth floor. She ran up the stairs and saw Haku. She danced off to him and hugged him.

"What are you doing here?"

Haku didn't answer; instead he calmly raised his hand in the air and smacked her across the face.

-You bastard! - She repeated her thought out loud. "Whaddya do that for huh? Huh? Hey wait... you can't be Haku! Haku doesn't own a sword! And sorry, but I've only seen Haku a few moments ago; no way could he make it up here that fast! And-"

"What are you talking about Chihiro?"

"Hmm... you have his voice."

"Of course I do, now let's get going, we should continue on if we are to get out of here."

"Uh... but why did you slap me? I won't forgive you that easily you... you... you thing you! How disrespectful. You hit like a bitch anyway... whoa... you're definitely not Haku!"

"Chihiro we don't have enough time. Let's go." Haku grabbed her hand and raced up the stairs. Chihiro gave a skeptical look but continued on any way.

"Finally! I am strong, powerful, well same thing, and... I have endurance! How about that!" Chihiro said smiling happily to herself.

"Haku, I'm going to look outside to see what time it is, be right back!" She ran to the window and looked down. –Ok, lets see if this mystery guy is really Haku, and if it is, I swear what makes him think he's so special... hitting me like that, I'll show him!- Chihiro looked down and saw Haku in Dragon form on the tree right out of the window.

-Aha I see...- "YOU DUMB BASTARD!! Do ya really think I would let you off with hitting me like that so easily? Especially when Haku is right over there? Dumb dumb clone."

'Haku' ran over to her with light speed and knocked her onto the floor. She lost her weapon when she fell and saw it flying down towards her face. With a reflex she never knew she had she rolled from underneath it and caught it before it got stuck into the floor. "You hit me twice... that's the death penalty loser!"

He then ran over to her again, but punched her in the stomach and kicked her in her back. She fell to the floor on all fours. "Is... is that all you've got? Heh... I have to admit though... my grandma doesn't hit that hard..." She sat up and stood up straight. He came at her again and this time she waited patiently and timed his attack. When he was close enough she jumped up and threw the sword into his back. She then threw the sheath at his head and gradually fell down.

Chihiro gasped and looked at what she did to 'Haku'. There was blood all over him, and for once during this battle she wondered if it was the right Haku she killed. She kneeled next to him and saw his face, grimacing in pain as he slowly bled to death. Before he died he took out a small dagger and stuck her in the leg with it. Chihiro cried out in pain and scattered back. "Ha... Haku... NO! You aren't Haku! I knew it! You despicable... you're not worth my breath!" Chihiro limped over to him and pulled the sword that was logged into his back towards her, after hearing a sickening crack and a painful cry she wiped her nose with her bloody left hand and flung the excess blood off with a flick of her wrist. She knew he was dead and was glad of it, she didn't like replicas much... although, he wasn't good enough to be any ones.

The blood from her hand bled freely as she limped over to the stairs. She completely ignored the fact that the dagger was still logged into her skin, in too much pain to inflict even more upon herself with the removal.

Chihiro felt awfully strange through out the battle with 'Haku'. It was as if all of her teenage life shown through her eyes and suddenly made her into an adult. She finally understood, and it was time she left.

She slowly made it up the stairs to the last floor. Hoping not much lay for her there she pressed on and gripped the railing when ever she felt the dagger move in a wrong way. It would scrape her bone every now and then, making her cry out in pain and agony, but she came too far to quit now, she would NOT risk the chance of finally having happiness after all those years of darkness. With a new strength the practically hopped up the stairs into the dimly lit room. It seemed to brighten up more with each step she took. To the middle of the room was an altar, and on that altar was (Freddy cougar ha-ha... no) the golden amulet. She walked over to it and studied its appearance. Well for starters it was gold; also it was pretty thick and very small. Around the edges where symbols Chihiro couldn't translate, and in the center of the amulet was a green stone. She held the amulet in between her pointer finger and thumb careful not to move it from the place it rested. She only did this for measurements. It was about an inch thick and fit in the crook of her thumb and forefinger; it was also as long as her pointer. The back was completely plain, no markings of any kind rested on it.

When she found no signs of threat, she carefully and slowly lifted the amulet from its base. Nothing happened for a few seconds. She walked off without anything happening and looked down out of the window. Haku was still at the base of the tree and it was sundown. She opened the window and called out, "Haku I got it!"

"Good come down!" Chihiro smiled and turned around smiling to herself at her accomplishment. When she turned around however she saw three ghosts, two spiders and around twenty skeletons. Her smile faded as she saw the ghost coming after her.

For the third time that day, Haku heard Chihiro's scream and this time he was frightened. Everything seemed fine until now. He tried to move but couldn't. He tried to force his legs from the spot, but they wouldn't allow him to, it was as if they didn't belong to him. "YU-BABA!!! LET ME GO!"

Chihiro looked on in horror as the ghost came at her. She backed up and screamed again and began to cry. She fell to the floor and cried harder, holding the amulet to her chest. The ghost was cold; it was floating and had dark holes for eyes. It's skin on its ghostly pale face deteriorated, and full of holes. The skeleton ran a bony finger on her chin as a spider's leg ran up her arm. She was crying uncontrollably and had so many shivers up her spine she thought she'd freeze to death.

"Why? What am- I doing...? I-I'm just si-sitting here. When I should've escaped long before... but I can't move. I'm too scared... these are my fears and they'll scare me until I have no more will to live. I must live! I can't die because of some teenage fear! I don't want to... but the truth is... I just might die because of this... why did I accept this mission? Oh yeah, so that I could play hero... and now, I have my fears touching me, showing their presence enough to haunt millions of children and make my every day a living night mare, a living hell... I'VE HAD TOO MUCH OF THAT! GO AWAY!"

Chihiro jumped up and pushed the armored yet unarmed skeletons aside. She stopped by the window and saw Haku; she then looked behind her and saw the many enemies swiftly advancing. Chihiro had no choice. She called out for Haku and jumped from the window.

The air rushed around her and she felt her stomach give that uncomfortable feeling of falling. (Like the first drop on a roller coaster... think nitro.) It seemed to last forever until she blacked out. She felt nothing, saw nothing, and breathed nothing. She was still deciding on whether or not she was breathing at all.

It seemed so comforting yet so forbidding at the same time. She chose the light over the dark anytime though, so she headed towards it. In a desperate attempt to find it she got up and swallowed the fear that pinned her heart. She opened her eyes and saw nothing but the darkness. She turned around and saw the light, it was like yin-yang and she went towards the light. She ran, knowing the light was far away, she continued never giving up.

"Chihiro, Chihiro! Wake up!" Haku had caught her before she hit the ground, but from the blood loss, to the shock of the fall and not to mention, the lack of food made her unconscious. Just how deeply unconscious he wasn't sure.

Haku went to take out the dagger from her calve. When his hesitant hand made contact with the dagger a shock went through his whole body, painfully making everything inside him shiver and everything outside burn. When he recovered he took a tentative pointer and gently touched her face. When nothing happened, he touched a little more firmly only to get the same shock as before, so there was no way he could move her with out killing himself. "Oh great... Chihiro, I need you to wake up! I know this'll hurt but..." Haku pressed his lips against hers in a 2 second kiss. When he broke free he wasn't in a lot of pain... oh no... he was in a shit load of pain.

()()()())()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

You don't think I'll ever dare to hurt either of them that much do you? Haku is too damn hot to die, and I'll make Chihiro too damn strong to stay unconscious... but that depends...

So here comes the reviewer's choice time!!

Do you want...

Chihiro stay in an unconscious state while Haku tries to figure out a way to get them both back to the bath house safely?

Chihiro wake up and find Haku already healed but no longer able to help her, as he was derived of his own powers?

Chihiro wake up to find a note from Yu-Baba saying that Haku was transported back to the bath house and that Chihiro'll be on her own when it comes to transportation back.

Chihiro gets mysterious powers and she is able to get back to the bath house?

Or last but not least... your too lazy to review your thought so I pick 'e' myself which just happens to be a random

Or second last but not least... you review and decide random

Please review and tell me what you think. I hope to have at least one new reviewer and if not, I'll continue to write this story just for the hell of it... but If I get real lazy... there might not be a happy ending with this story if I don't get any new reviews... such as mysterious mystery of the long gone story or I just post and say bye bye...

(nani sings )

I hate you, you hate me...

Who the hell cares, lets kill barney,

With a great big gun

Called wanahacaloo

You'd better say Barney is a gay fag too!

And for nutcase with her liking of the song Chyo-chan sang here is my version...

Cooking is so dumb, cooking is so dumb

Now its time to order take-out, with some egg-fu-yung,

Yay! Door delivery

Hopefully you'll review... please do....

See that purple button? / right there? CLICK IT!! PEEZE Ja ne... Nani


	7. kirei na ryu, pretty dragon

(WARNING WARNING! Lots of fluffiness up ahead… hehe… with clothes!!! No this isn't as extreme as when they got caught… I'll say lime ahead for something like that… courtesy for those who dislike limes. WAIT!!! I was just writing a part of this story and… lime haters… when they wake up… you might wanna skip that part… I'll write in a reminder… cos I just got the idea…)

Fufa - Thank you so much for reviewing! I thought for sure that my sixth chapter sucked… mostly because I wrote it at like 1 in the morning. But thank you for sticking with this story for so long. (Well it seems like a long time to me because usually by this time, I would've abandoned the story.)

Nutcasetotherescue – Hehe, thanks for reviewing me Tesh! And yes I know that most of the chapters were confusing… but you'll get it (or not) later… I just wanted to try it out for myself, but apparently I do not make a good job of it. I am waiting for you to either update or make a new story, for reading your digi charat is confusing since I do not know the characters.

MIcrll- Thanks for reviewing! I always love to see new reviewers, and you and Fufa had a great choice when it came to this chapter. I really appreciated your review. Thank you for your answer, and I hope this chapter came to be of your liking.

Little-sister- Oh arigato… you made me feel really good when I saw your review. Even as I write this I am still smiling… you are very kind to say that. And so far, I think you are right… I have never gone this far with any of my stories, and that should be proof enough that what you said is true. Thanks for your review. I'll keep that in mind.

Here's the seventh chapter… I'm not taking too long between the updates am I? If you wish me to update more frequently… just review and tell me… or e-mail and I will gladly write faster!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() (by the way... these signify the beginning and end of a chapter)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(and the are really fun!) ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Chihiro had followed the faint light for some time now, and she felt as if she were loosing all of her stamina. It seemed like days but really, it had only been a few hours. The darkness was taking up her endurance, and how long she could stay there she didn't know, so she pressed on, not once complaining.

----

Haku sat against the tree catching his breath in painful whimpers. His body was still surging as if electricity had gone through him, which is were his weakness came from. It made sense… he is a river spirit, and all bodies of water conduct electricity. After a few moments he caught his breath and the pain subsided.

"This isn't the best place to rest. If the evils from that house find out we still linger, it will mean death to Chihiro. I cannot touch her… and if they do find her, I cant leave her like this. It will be dying a most un-honorable death." Haku had yet to be able to speak his emotions aloud. hehehe… like Inuyasha… god help that boy

"I wonder if I can still reach her…"

-Haku! I'm lost, I can no longer find the light. Everything is dark, I am so afraid.- Chihiro felt a tingling on her back. It made her shiver and move her hair to smack the spot, but she realized it was her hair tickling her back.

-I don't like this, I don't like it at all.-

--Chihiro?--

-Haku! I cant feel anything, what's wrong with me?-

"hmmm, she cant feel anything." Haku took a branch and tossed it on her leg.

-What was that? My leg, something touched me.- "She still feels the outside… I don't understand."

Haku heard the crunching of leaves and the snapping of twigs. He turned to his right to see himself in dragon form. But this dragon's eyes were red, and his mouth was dripping of blood. Haku took a sharp intake of breath that even Chihiro heard.

-Is that a manly gasp? Wait… you wouldn't… Haku what's wrong?! What's happening?!-

--I'm being attacked!-- Haku jumped in front of Chihiro to block her unconscious body from any attacks that might come from the raging spirit in front of him.

-By who?!-

--By myself, stop asking questions, I cant concentrate.--

"Oh he's got some nerve. Being rude to me… the jerk! Even when I was in trouble I was nice to him… he'll get his, just wait. AS SOON AS I GET OUT OF HERE !!!" There was a sudden outbreak of bright light. "My eyes!!! I cant see… wait … light. Am I dead?! (gasp) Haku!!!"

Chihiro saw Haku dodging himself. There were two dragons, one had blood dripping from his fangs, while the other one also had blood dripping from it's fangs. One had a cut on it's head while the other had bite marks on it's neck.

"He didn't tell me all of this now. Keh… jerk." Chihiro whispered. She got onto her feet and stood up leaning against the tree, getting up so suddenly gave her a dizzy spell. She got out of it and saw that one dragon had the other in it's mouth by the other one's neck.

"Haku! Which one are you?!" The dragon that was being held by the other flapped it's tail. --Chihiro…--

"Haku you dumb boy you!" Chihiro began to tear seeing Haku like that. Her hands began to glow gold as the healthier dragon let go of Haku in shock. Haku untransformed and lay in his human form on the floor. It was now night but for some reason the forest glowed. It was a brilliant gold color and it was coming from Chihiro. Her eyes grew a dull white with a hint of gray swirls as her pupils became cat like. She got on all fours and transformed into a dragon herself, but although her form was almost like Haku's she was a little shorter, by like two inches. She was a very light gray, (gray like… well its such a light gray it almost looks white.) with white and baby blue highlights on her scales. Her retractable talons were clear and her hair a bright and shiny white, with blue and green highlights. (Like when the light hit her hair it would shine blue and greenish… like instead of it being even whiter… same thing with the scales. )

She started to growl as she inched towards the offending dragon. Chihiro leaped at him and with one swipe of her long talons, he was dead and out of their way. (speaking of their…) Chihiro galloped back to Haku.

He lay on the floor bleeding uncontrollably from the shoulders and neck. Chihiro untransformed and saw that Haku was not cut on any of his veins, so it wasn't vital, but he was still loosing a lot of blood.

She flipped him over so that he laid on his back. He opened his eyes slightly and saw her hands glow once again. She reached out and touched the skin of his neck where the wound wasn't. His body then glowed gold and hid bleeding stopped, the wound had also healed, but his blood he would have to regenerate on his own.

She picked him up and took him to a nearby spring where she washed off all of the blood, she transformed and jumped in the water, feeling happy, but not exactly happy. -Guess I'm not a water dragon… so that means… the talk with Yu-Baba… this amulet… its still on me! Does that mean…-

Chihiro jumped out of the water and nudged Haku on her back. She flew into the air cautiously and started to fly slowly. When she got the hang of it she started to fly faster. She felt at peace and huffed air from her mouth. The wind grew strong and she found herself flying into a tree with Haku still on her back.

"AHHHHHH!!!" (THUD) The tree cracked and she fell down with it. She untransformed and Haku fell off of her back, bringing her down with him. They fell to the forest floor and rolled under the tree, Chihiro fell asleep from lack of energy.

-----

Light showed through the gap of the tree and hit Chihiro dead in the face. "mmph, where's my pillow?" She patted around her without looking and felt fabric, she crawled the short distance to it still without looking and plopped back down snuggling her head into it. "mmph, where's my teddy? I never sleep (yawn) without teddy… me no find teddy…oh well… this good enough." Chihiro wrapped her legs around her 'pillow' and put the 'teddy's' arm around her waist. She then snuggled her head under her forearm to block out the sunlight. (Obviously, she, like I, sleeps with a body pillow… they are sooo comfortable… (nani snuggles and snores.))

----

(for those of you who don't like limes… you might wanna stop like here… cos I thinkin' a little limey here… at least I warned you… I'll put in a YOU CAN READ NOW! When the parts over kay?)

Haku opened his eyes, getting annoyed by the sunlight. He went to turn on his side when he felt something strangely warm and solid next to him. He looked over to his right to see Chihiro with her head snuggled into his chest with her arm blocking the sun. She had her left leg wrapped around his waist and he had his arm around her waist. (they both are completely clothed mind you. Chest meaning on top of his chest, with his shirt on… I'm not gonna put in a lime nor lemon until I put up a warning on the beginning of the chapter.)

Haku blushed and started getting hot, not from the human laying beside him, and not from the sun… (you get it now?) He started to get impure thoughts and tried to close his eyes to block them out. It wouldn't work… they only got more vivid.

Haku didn't want to wake her up, but he knew he would have to in a short period of time. He had promised hands off… and he planned to keep it, but with the way he was blushing, we was scared that he might get tempted. "Chihiro please wake up… wake up please wake up." He kept saying to himself, half hoping and half needing her to, or else he would have to wake her up by force.

She still hadn't woken up, and it had been fifteen minutes. Haku began to squirm.

----

From one of her dreams, Chihiro felt her pillow starting to move. She slowly began to drift away from her dreams, but she was too tired to actually wake up.

"Eh… stop moving you weird pillow… (sleepy moan) I'm not ready to wake up yet. Tell mom I want pancakes." Chihiro put her hand up and touched Haku's nose. She squeezed her 'pillow' a little tighter (like when you stretch) and loosened her grip. Her hand drifted down a little more and she felt lips. Haku just kept blinking and keeping quiet and biting his bottom lip.

Chihiro jerked awake and looked up. She met with Haku's eyes and looked at her hands on his lips. She pulled back immediately and looked down. She had thought he was her pillow while she was half asleep and now she realized her big mistake. Haku was already hard, she could feel it on her left calve.

(gulp) "Haku… well… I…uh um… good morning!" Chihiro slowly took her leg off of him and got up her knees. "I'm sorry… I guess I thought you were my pillow and… I snuggle up to my pillow like that a lot. I kinda thought you where it because I'm so used to sleeping with it… and I usually have a bear, so… I am so sorry!!! And uh… um." Chihiro looked at him and looked hesitant. She took his hand and shook it, "Mornin' partner! Well last night was a bit of an exhauster and we slept in a little too late, so it's time we get up, wash off and get goin." She said perky only to see that Haku had taken it the wrong way. She blinked a few times finally catching on.

"No, no, no! Not like that! I meant…uh" Chihiro touched his shoulder to try to get her point across, when it didn't work she bit her lip and crawled from under the tree and ran to the stream. She had dropped her bag on the impact of last night and found it. She grabbed it and looked inside. She found a pot, chopsticks, apples, pears, a water canteen, instant rice, bandages, a travel pot holder, and bowls. She got the pot and filled it with water from the cold stream.

She put on her bag and ran back to Haku. When she saw him she felt kind of bad for making him feel like that, when they both knew nothing could happened between them like that… at least not now. (hehehe) Chihiro took the pot and dumped all of the cold water onto Haku's head.

"Get a grip! We cant do that right now!!!" Haku bit his lip and looked down at the ground. He knew that, and he felt ashamed for not being able to hold back such feelings. Chihiro knelt down beside him and hugged him from his left side. He looked over at her and saw that everything was ok. He turned to face her and returned the hug. Feeling himself get hot again he tried to let go, but Chihiro had already kissed him.

She straddled him and kept her hold of the hug. Haku went to run his hands over her stomach, but she started laughing into the kiss. She suddenly broke the kiss and fell off of him laughing and trying to get a hold of herself.

(OKAY ITS SAFE NOW!!!)

"What? Do you mock me? Did I do something wrong?"

"No but you tickled me. Come on lets eat some… well brunch and get on our way." --Her bellybutton is ticklish, I'll have to remember that.--

"Remember, I can still hear you for some strange reason." Chihiro attempted to start the fire as Haku took the fruit and went over to the stream to bathe. There was a mini waterfall so he stood under it, allowing the cold water to run down his back and relieve him of the heat the weather was giving off.

A few minutes later Chihiro went over to the stream and saw Haku's dirty clothes. "He cant expect himself to wear this right after he had finished cleaning himself." She sat on the bend of the stream with her back to Haku, hand washing his clothes. "What are you doing?!" He yelled.

-I am washing your clothes.-

--And just what do you expect me to wear?--

-You can wear the clothes wet… but it'll be wrong to wear them dirty when you are clean. Don't worry, I'm not peaking and I couldn't start the fire… that is now your job. And any way, who's to say you need clothes? You could just stay in dragon form until you reach your room and then go into your human form and change. But that's too much work for me anyways.-

Haku laughed and submerged himself until the water was neck high. He sat on a rock in the water until she was done.

---

Five minutes later

---

"DONE!!" Chihiro got out all of the dirt stains with an exception of two small and stubborn grass stains. Chihiro hung up his clothes and exited the stream area to find more sticks for the fire.

Haku changed and it was Chihiro's turn. She cleaned her clothes before she got in and left them to sundry. By the time she was finished they were only a little damp, which was good enough, so she put them on and set out to find the not so unnoticeable fallen tree.

Haku made the instant rice and had the cleaned fruit already set up. They ate and got ready to leave.

When they had packed up, Chihiro followed Haku out and watched him transform. Chihiro sat there and concentrated as hard as she could, but she felt nothing different. --Uh Chihiro… lets go.--

-WAIT! I can transform… I am a dragon too now… gaaaah! I wont transform what's wrong with me?!!-

--You are transformed…--

-OH!- Chihiro flew up into the air and flew next to Haku. They had a short journey ahead of them so they flew gracefully and cruised on their way there.

-----

Back in the bath house

-----

"What's taking them so long?!"

"Chill Yu-Baba… maybe they already became one haha." Lin emphasized the 'became one' to put her point across that she was being sarcastic. Yu-Baba gave a face that showed she was terrified of that one very thing happening.

"What if she already transformed?" Yu-Baba thought out loud, equally mortified.

"That's not possible, unless she a, already had some kind of power, b, she was a spirit in during one time in her life, c, she was really scared and the amulet already processed it for her protection, or d, she and Haku uh…" Lin looked over to Yu-Baba and finished her sentence uneasily. "she, and Haku uh… Oh forget it… the last one chance would have been if her and Haku screwed while she had the amulet on her." Yu-Baba looked like she got upset and looked over to Zeniba who had been listening to Lin's point of view.

"Well either way, we'll see when they get here."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

They'll get there the next time I update… I'm too lazy to finish and any way, I'd like to separate the two happenings… hehe… sorry for being so foreword on Lin's behalf… But that's how I see her character.

Please review… you know how happy it makes me… but if you don't want to review that's fine too… I'll understand. And as for my reviewers I always look at their work… they reviewed me and took out the time to read my hunk of bulk and bull… so the least I can do is read a better story than mine and improve my writing, so either way your helping me with your reviews…

I really like seeing new reviewers too… THANK YOU ALL!!! Even those of you who don't review.


End file.
